Personne ne sait
by A flash delirium
Summary: Il est bien connu que la guerre sépare les gens... mais elle peut aussi les rapprocher. OS qui peut devenir une mini-fiction.


**Voici mon second OS, qui, si c'est demandé, peut se transformer en mini-fiction. Comme toujours, les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling, l'histoire est de moi. En espérant que ça vous plaise, les avis sont les bienvenus. x**

**/ / /**

Peu sûre d'elle-même, la jeune fille avançait à grands pas et se retournait régulièrement, redoutant d'être suivie. Elle _ne devait pas_ être suivie, tout comme elle ne souhaitait pas faire de mauvaises rencontres. Plus elle avançait, plus sa colère augmentait, à l'instar de sa culpabilité. Elle savait que c'était ridicule et enfantin, que ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Compte tenu de la situation en dehors de Poudlard, ses inquiétudes auraient dû être reléguées au second plan et pourtant... C'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle soupira.

Arrivée au bout d'un long couloir qu'elle arpentait depuis quelques minutes, elle accéléra légèrement l'allure en tournant à droite, puis se figea instantanément. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux, froids et durs, de Drago Malefoy.

Négligemment adossé au mur de pierre derrière lui, le blond n'esquissa pas le moindre geste, se contentant de darder sur elle un regard impénétrable. Les deux adolescents se firent face ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, perdant la notion du temps, sans que le moindre mot ne soit échangé, éclairés uniquement par les quelques rayons lunaires qui parvenaient jusqu'à cet étroit couloir de l'école. Sans signe avant coureur, le sang pur prit la parole :

– « Eh bien... Qu'est-ce que nous avons là ? Un rat de bibliothèque, sang-de-bourbe de surcroît, qui traîne dans les couloirs de Poudlard en pleine nuit... »

La Gryffondor ne tiqua même pas, elle avait l'habitude. Elle soutint son regard, ses yeux bien dans les siens – si les dernières années passées aux côtés de Drago Malefoy lui avaient bien appris quelque chose, c'est qu'il avait horreur que les gens ne lui accordent pas l'attention lui revenant de droit.

– « Seule en plus, il ne fait pas bon être quelqu'un comme toi par les temps qui courent, tu devrais pourtant le savoir mieux que personne. »

Un sourire infime fit son apparition sur le visage d'Hermione, elle savait qu'il s'en rendrait compte, et surtout, que ça l'agacerait.

– « On a perdu sa langue, Granger ? » il cracha presque.

Ça commençait ; il perdait patience. Il essayait de le cacher derrière son rictus haineux, mais une autre chose qu'elle avait fini par comprendre, c'est que derrière ce masque impassible qu'il affichait à tout va, se trouvait un gamin lâche en mal d'affection, qui ne supportait pas qu'on l'ignore. Ou qu'on lui résiste. Elle retint un sourire qui ne demandait qu'à étirer ses lèvres – elle aimait le provoquer, mais tenait tout de même à la vie.

– « Mes parents m'ont toujours dit qu'on répondait aux imbéciles par le silence. Inutile de préciser que tu figures en tête de liste de cette catégorie. » Elle répondit calmement, sans même hausser la voix, ce qui exaspéra davantage le jeune homme face à elle.

Il arqua un sourcil, un sourire narquois collé au visage.

– « Mais c'est qu'elle mordrait presque ! La nuit te désinhibe ; c'est commun à tous les sang-de-bourbe, ou c'est juste toi ?

– Tu surjoues là ! Ton ton est trop hargneux, et quand tu fais cette horrible grimace, on se demande vraiment d'où te vient ta réputation d'Apollon... »

Il fit mine de s'offusquer, tout en prenant sa main droite dans la sienne.

– « Grimace aussi horrible que ta coupe de cheveux...

– Venant d'un blond peroxydé, c'est assez comique.

– Je peux avaler une potion pour changer la couleur de mes cheveux – bien qu'elle me convienne très bien – alors que toi... » Il termina en levant les yeux au ciel.

La jeune fille s'autorisa un demi-sourire, celle-là, elle ne l'avait pas volée. S'approchant lentement du jeune homme, elle inspecta une dernière fois les lieux, et se stoppa net lorsque son regard rencontra à nouveau celui du garçon lui faisant face. Imperceptiblement, l'atmosphère changea. Leurs sourires disparurent, et tandis qu'elle plongeait ses yeux dans les siens, elle se rendit compte que ceux-ci ne lui avaient jamais parus aussi innocents. Drago semblait tellement vulnérable en cet instant que la distance qui les séparait fut réduite à néant sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

Hermione passa son bras libre autour de sa nuque, lissant ses cheveux blonds, quasiment blancs sous la lumière de la lune, en un geste protecteur, presque maternel. Sans y réfléchir, son pouce caressa le dos de sa main, et elle soupira d'aise. Peu habitué à ce genre d'étreinte, le jeune homme y répondit pourtant instinctivement, posant sa main gauche au creux de ses reins et l'attirant davantage contre lui. Il ferma les yeux et enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, quelques minutes ou quelques heures, oubliant où ils se trouvaient, ce qui les entourait, profitant simplement du moment présent, de la présence de l'autre, de l'assurance d'avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés, quelqu'un qui comptait, pour qui on comptait, qui nous protégerait. Savoir qu'une personne serait là, c'était tout ce qui importait.

Puis, sans raison particulière, Drago sentit la Gryffondor se raidir contre lui. Il releva rapidement la tête, à la recherche d'un éventuel visiteur indésirable, en vain. Fronçant les sourcils, il se recula légèrement et observa Hermione qui semblait, elle, passionnée par l'antique pilier de pierre sur sa droite. Et elle avait _ce_ regard, celui qui n'augurait jamais rien de bon. Il leva les yeux au ciel, soupirant intérieurement – qu'est-ce que c'était cette fois-là ? Après toutes ces années passées à se côtoyer, Drago avait fini par pouvoir deviner l'humeur de la jeune fille juste en jetant un coup d'œil à ses yeux, et elle semblait plutôt dans de mauvaises conditions pour discuter.

La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvé datait de cinq jours, ou peut-être six ? C'était ce jour où cet abruti de Weasley avait failli perdre la vie sans même le savoir, collant Hermione lorsque celle-ci effectuait sa ronde, les empêchant presque de se voir. Le Serpentard maudit une nouvelle fois les quinze générations de belettes à venir, avant de se recentrer sur ce qui le tourmentait. Qu'avait-il pu se passer pendant ces quelques jours pour qu'elle se mette dans cet état-là ?

La _légère _altercation avec Potter deux jours plus tôt ? Impossible, c'était trop habituel. La remarque sur sa condition de sang de.. De née moldue ? Elle savait qu'il n'en pensait plus un mot. La note qu'il avait eu au-dessus d'elle – Merlin, il avait cru que ce jour n'arriverait jamais – en potions ? Non, ils avaient passé l'âge...

Soudain, Drago écarquilla les yeux, puis posa à nouveau son regard sur la jeune fille qui, boudeuse, n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

– « Granger. »

Les iris noisettes de la jeune fille concernée restèrent résolument dirigées vers la colonne de pierre. Il retint un soupir d'exaspération, s'ordonna de ne pas s'énerver. Un Malefoy se mettant à tenter de rassurer une née moldue, qu'est-ce qu'elle ne lui ferait pas faire...

– « Regarde-moi. » Il lui ordonna presque. Pas plus de réaction que la première fois. Il prit une grande inspiration. « Hermione... »

C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom, la première fois qu'il le prononçait aussi – du moins à voix haute –, c'est pourquoi ses orbes chocolats finirent par trouver les siens. Ce contact visuel le mit mal à l'aise, encore une nouveauté. Il se racla la gorge, tentant de garder une contenance :

– « Je peux pas arrêter d'être qui je suis... qui je suis censé être, » se corrigea-t-il. « comme ça. Pansy, Blaise le remarqueraient, puis ma maison, puis tout Poudlard, tu sais aussi bien que moi à quel point les nouvelles vont vite, tout le monde commencerait à se poser des questions desquelles ils préféreraient ignorer les réponses, crois-moi.

– En l'état actuel des choses, personne doit se poser de questions. » rétorqua-t-elle, amère.

– « Alors j'ai vu juste ? T'es jalouse ? » Il lui demanda, sincèrement abasourdi.

Elle se renfrogna, récupéra sa main et rompit une nouvelle fois le contact entre leurs yeux :

– « Moi ? Jalouse de qui ? Ces filles aux cheveux encore plus faux que les tiens ? Pas du tout.

– C'est purement physique, tu sais... » répondit-il, narquois.

Voyant les lèvres de la Gryffondor se pincer, il grimaça ; visiblement, ça n'était pas la bonne technique d'approche. Lassé d'avance de cette dispute qui n'avait pas lieu d'être, il choisit ses mots avec soin.

– « Hermione, écoute bien ce que je vais te dire parce que je ne compte pas me répéter. »

Malgré l'agacement évident qui s'était emparé d'elle, sa curiosité naturelle – maladive d'après Harry – la poussa à se concentrer de nouveau sur Drago ; ce qu'elle lut sur son visage la laissa sans voix. De ses yeux émanait tellement de sérieux, d'assurance, mais aussi d'incertitude qu'elle sut d'avance qu'elle serait incapable de lui en vouloir plus longtemps. Le nombre de fois où il l'avait laissée ne serait-ce qu'entrapercevoir la personne qu'il était réellement, sans se cacher derrière ce masque dur et impénétrable se comptait sur les doigts de la main, et elle ne voulait pas gâcher l'un de ses rares moments, juste par jalousie.

– « Depuis mon arrivée à Poudlard, mon père a chargé un élève, un Serpentard, de me surveiller. Quand on est un Malefoy, aucun faux pas n'est toléré, je pense que tu dois l'avoir compris. Mon paternel doit ignorer que je suis au courant de toute cette histoire de chaperon – choisir Goyle aussi... enfin ça, c'est une autre histoire. Quoiqu'il en soit, arrêter de faire de la vie des premières années un enfer, de rabaisser les nés moldus, de me prétendre supérieur aux autres parce que du sang soit disant pur coule dans mes veines, de... disons fréquenter toutes ces filles plus stupides les unes que les autres reviendrait à remettre à Goyle une lettre dans laquelle j'explique à mon père que je pactise avec l'ennemi. » La Gryffondor ouvrit la bouche, prête à répliquer ; il leva une main, l'interrompant. « Attends, j'ai pas terminé. Pactiser avec l'ennemi... C'est exactement ce que je fais, que ce soit maintenant, en me tenant à tes côtés ; quand je pense au Lord en ne ressentant plus de l'admiration ou de l'envie, mais du dégoût ; ou simplement lorsque nos regards se croisent, et que je sais que toi, tu es là pour moi, et tu sais quoi Hermione ? Pour rien au monde je ne me passerais de ces poignées de minutes pendant lesquelles on peut se retrouver. Parce que tu m'as montré que ce que je voulais importait plus que ce qu'on attendait de moi, que j'étais pas obligé de garder en moi toutes ces choses qui m'écrasaient, tu m'as appris ce que c'était de rire, de ressentir, de vivre, en somme. Alors s'il-te-plaît, n'ose même pas te comparer à l'une de ces filles – ton pied est plus intelligent qu'elles toutes réunies –, et...

– Et qu'est-ce qui se passera quand tu te lasseras de tout ça ? De moi ? » l'interrogea-t-elle d'une voix si faible que seuls ses yeux brillants lui confirmèrent qu'il n'avait pas rêvé.

– « T'as écouté tout ce que je viens de dire ? » lui lança-t-il, incrédule. « En ce moment même je risque mon nom... non, ma vie, tu penses vraiment que mon existence compte si peu que ça à mes yeux ? Tu prendrais autant de risques pour une simple distraction toi ? »

Une larme passa la barrière des paupières d'Hermione et roula sur sa joue, une vague de honte s'empara d'elle. Elle se trouva brusquement ridicule. Qui était-elle pour réagir ainsi alors qu'il pouvait disparaître à tout moment, par sa faute qui plus est ? S'il y avait bien une chose dont elle était certaine, c'était qu'à la minute où Lucius apprendrait que sa progéniture, sa chair, son sang avait ne serait-ce qu'effleuré une sang de bourbe volontairement, plus jamais elle ne reverrait Drago. Ses poils se hérissèrent à cette pensée. Maintenant qu'il était à ses côtés, elle savait que si on lui retirait ces moments passés ensemble, ces bouffées d'oxygène, elle sombrerait.

– « Rassurée ? »

Il lui sourit, d'un sourire véritable. Drago la connaissait, lui aussi, cette jalousie perfide qui vous prenait aux tripes, qui le rongeait à chaque fois qu'il voyait le regard de Weasley qui s'attardait _un peu trop _à son goût sur les lèvres de la jeune fille, qui le poussait à agir de manière stupide et impulsive quand il croisait celui-ci dans un couloir. Oh que oui, il ne la connaissait que trop bien, mais jamais il ne l'avouerait à quiconque – il avait beau être différent désormais, il restait Drago Malefoy.

Hermione acquiesça légèrement ; il n'en fallut pas plus au blond pour pencher sa tête vers elle et déposer un chaste baiser sur son nez. Elle tendit ses lèvres vers les siennes, s'approcha lentement et s'arrêta à quelques millimètres de sa bouche. Frustré, le blond fit mine de combler l'espace restant mais se fut sans compter sur la Gryffondor qui se recula d'un coup et s'éloigna de lui, se retournant seulement après avoir parcouru quelques mètres afin de lui lancer un sourire narquois et, du bout des lèvres, lui murmurer le mot ''vengeance''.

Désabusé, il leva les yeux au ciel et mit les mains dans ses poches, la regardant s'éloigner, un rictus aux lèvres.

Dehors, les gens attendaient, la guerre serait bientôt là, ils pouvaient tous le sentir – le souvenir des gens déjà morts flottait constamment autour d'eux, rendant la réalité plus proche, plus cruelle aussi. Elle était l'image même de la bonté, prête à se sacrifier pour protéger les gens qui comptaient pour elle, prête à se battre pour assurer un avenir meilleur à toutes les personnes qui lui succéderaient, prête à mourir si sa disparition pouvait apporter quelque chose de bon au monde. Lui se devait d'être la copie conforme de son père – distant, mauvais, imperturbable – son chemin était déjà tout tracé, il deviendrait bientôt le bras droit de Lord Voldemort en personne, son âme se devait d'être plus noire que la nuit, retirer la vie à d'innocentes personnes serait pour lui une partie de plaisir.

Ils s'opposaient, se complétaient, s'attiraient. Même si personne ne devait jamais savoir. C'était leur secret, ces moments leur appartenaient, seulement à eux, pour toujours.


End file.
